


Horizon

by kyunsocks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, regretful ass smut that makes me feel ashamed of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunsocks/pseuds/kyunsocks
Summary: The members of Monsta X are supposed to create a mixtape with an assigned topic. Wonho gets the topic Sexy but doesn’t like it.So he resorts to asking Changkyun for help.





	Horizon

**HORIZON | WONKYUN  
** **_oneshot_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The members of Monsta X are supposed to create a mixtape with an assigned topic. Wonho gets the topic** **_Sexy_ ** **but doesn't like it.**

**So he resorts to asking Changkyun for help.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ Alternative title: Beefy Vocalist Gets It Up The Ass By Slim Thick Rapper _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ WARNING: THIS WILL INCLUDE EXPLICIT BOYXBOY SMUT CONTACT, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE TOPIC (which you shouldn't because why are you even here in the first place lmao) THEN PLEASE CLICK OFF INSTEAD OF REPORTING, THANKS I LOVE YOU ;) _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

© Kyunsocks 2019

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**✈**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Goddammit Hongsik, what is it now?" Kihyun groaned, of course, all the boys groaned with him.

Their manager,  _poor man_ , Hongsik sighed, "Look I'm not doing this on purpose. I honestly think this whole thing is stupid too but you know, Starship keeps making suggestions and, as your lovely manager, I have to negotiate what they want and what they don't want."

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, looking down at the paper, "Yeah but this is  _silly_. Why in the world do we have to produce a mixtape while we're in the middle of a tour?"

"Don't ask me," Hongsik shrugged his shoulders, "Sidae said something about marketing and how the fans would love to hear your voices individually rather than all together for once. Monbebes love you though so they'll take what they can get."

The boys all sighed, reading the small packet they received of their own individual mixtapes from their manager. So the project went like this, express yourself with the assigned genre of music given to you and create a mixtape for it to be released on the day it's due. Everyone had their own due date as well as their own topic, no one is allowed to collaborate on the actual song, they can write it together and produce together, but the vocals belong to the member assigned that genre.

So the boys had successfully gone through their practice for the tour and successfully made it through day one. Of course, they were tired as fuck but it made sense because it was the first day, the concerts from home at first were always the wild ones. They could take the small project as simple as this, it should be a piece of cake.

Let us pray.

"Okay this isn't so bad," Shownu chirped, "So we're assigned a genre to work with and we're all assigned a day to release it. Pretty straight-forward."

"I think it's kinda creative, I mean we can all get random genres we don't usually work with. I ain't complaining either," Jooheon replied happily as the others hummed and nodded in response, "Shit I made a versatile mixtape, I'll knock this shit out of the waters."

"Hey if I get something related to dancing or partying, or anything really, I won't be complaining," Hyungwon replied confidently, smirking and crossing his arms in response.

Kihyun raised an eyebrow, "Righhhht, because all you did was sing a cover of Drake and said fuck you in the pussy and all of a sudden you feel confident that you can make a girl wet with almost  _anything_."

"Hey fuck you!" Hyungwon pouted as the other members snickered lightly at that.

Except for Wonho, who just chuckled lightly and looked the other way awkwardly. No one really pointed it out or noticed, except for Changkyun, who just looked at him weirdly but chose not to say anything towards it.

In fact, if we're being  _honest_ here, whenever the members made small jokes about sex or anything sexual, Changkyun would notice Wonho kinda pull away from the conversation awkwardly and just avoid talking about it or mentioning anything about it in general. Which was weird because this was the same guy who literally rips his whole ass shirt off on stage and wears the tightest pants in the history of pants.

 _Weird_.

"Yeah but this also says that each solo will be presented in an album?" Changkyun replied from afar, "What album exactly?"

"Didn't I  _just_ say don't ask me goddammit," Hongsik scoffed, "I have no idea what this guy is planning but whatever it is just prepare yourself for it. That's all I'm gonna say."

Changkyun poked his lips out, making cute little puppy eyes, " _Hongsik_ ~ you're supposed to be our manager and help us out here! All of a sudden we go on tour and you quit your job, what happened?"

"Changkyun I do not have time for your shit today," Hongsik nagged as the other members snickered at the little remark.

Wonho just cleared his throat, "Um, it says we're assigned genres as well. Can I know mine?"

"Oh yeah just let me pull out the email from my phone," Hongsik replied, setting his clipboard down and walking out the studio to go grab his phone.

Meanwhile, Changkyun looked over at Wonho, crossing his arms, "Awww look at Producer Hoseok ready to get his baby maker action on."

Wonho avoided his glance, keeping his eyes on his phone, "I just wanna get this done and over with you know. I have a bunch of other things I should be worried about rather than stressing over a silly mixtape."

Changkyun hummed, getting up from the couch and walking over, "Oh yeah, you gotta go see your lady friend who you're  _secretly_ meeting up with. What was her name? Veronica? That one chick who moved all the way from Russia to live here and finally see you in person."

"No, I think she's from the states," Minhyuk added, "Least that's what it said on the dating website. She was some conservative female who believes Donald Trump can save the world."

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, "Wonho why are you dating a Trump supporter?"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, eyes glued on his phone, "I am  _not_ dating a Trump supporter."

"Yeah but she's a conservative, she's bound to be a Trump supporter," Kihyun asked, then paused as he looked over at Hyungwon, who was across from him in the booth they were sitting it, "Right?"

"Guys, we can't assume what his girlfriend is like when we've never met her before," Shownu replied.

"Yeah," Changkyun replied, looking unconvinced, "We can't assume something about someone who we A, have never met before, and  _B_ , have never seen before. I'd love to assume what Wonho's imaginary girlfriend is like too, but guys we gotta be nice boys so calm yourselves."

Wonho stopped typing to look over at the boy, "She's not imaginary actually. She's very much real and she's supposed to be coming here with food for us to share in about 12 minutes."

"Oh shit my bad," Changkyun apologized in a fake tone, "It's the ramen delivery girl from down the street. You fell in love with her on Tinder and now y'all are a thing. Shit, Wonho why didn't you tell me when I let Jooheon flirt with her the other day."

The boys all snickered at that, Shownu cleared his throat to pretend like it wasn't funny,  _even though he knew damn well that it was_.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not fucking funny. She's actually real, she's a lawyer from Chicago and she moved over here for our 1-month anniversary."

The black haired boy put his hand on the man's shoulder, looking at him sincerely, "Wonho, it's okay if she's fake and somehow in  _12_ minutes some fake girl who you posed to be your girlfriend shows up. You don't have to be embarrassed with Sidae comes around and finds out that you're dating some girl you made up."

"Why are you nitpicking in my love life?" Wonho gave the boy a dark glare, "What are you jealous that I have a girlfriend and your still single or something? If you are then it's okay I.M. I mean, you are what you are after all."

"First of all bitch, don't mock my motto like that, that was rude," Changkyun scoffed, cutting the male off completely, "Secondly, what the fuck do I have to be jealous that you somehow have a girlfriend for? I like dick, not pussy, get your facts straight weirdo."

Wonho's eyes widened as he saw the boy turn away, walking back over to the booth where Jooheon and Minhyuk were sitting in. He didn't even know why that shook him up a little, he just felt a weird waved of sexual frustration and confusion as the boy said those words like it was nothing.

That's just how Im Changkyun  _was_ , the confident boy who said a lot of things out of context like it was  _nothing_.

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows a little, "P-pardon me...you're...you like.... _what_?"

"I'm  _gay_ ," Changkyun replied, plopping on Jooheon's lap, "Confidently  _gay_ Wonho. I'm an open homosexual. I am sexually attracted to the average male, not females. I am not sexually into or romantically into females, I like dudes. I like  _boys_. I suck dick-"

"Changkyun please," Shownu replied, stopping him from going any further, "That's enough, we get it, you like it up the ass."

The boy shrugged, taking a sip of his Arizona iced tea and starting a conversation with Minhyuk and Jooheon.

Wonho watched him with careful eyes, until he felt a pat on the shoulder from Shownu.

"Don't worry, I know Veronica is real," Shownu reassured, patting the boy's shoulder.

Wonho groaned, "Her name is Veranda, not Veronica dammit."

"Oh shit I'm sorry," Shownu replied, then paused for a second, "Wait isn't that the name of a font-"

"Shownu!" Wonho lightly snapped as Shownu held his hands up in defeat, snickering it off as a small joke. But then he saw Wonho glaring at him slightly and cleared his throat at it, "S-sorry...I didn't mean to laugh. I knew her real name, you didn't have to tell me."

The pink haired boy sighed, "It's whatever, I'm not concerned or mad at you. I'm just pissed that the maknae gets to do whatever he wants to do and be whatever he wants to be meanwhile we get yelled at."

Shownu looked over to see Changkyun laughing at something Minhyuk was saying as he scooted over to his side.

Wonho went on, "I mean, I don't think it's fair that the oldest always gotta get yelled at but apparently the youngest can do and say whatever the fuck he wants and everyone finds it funny. I don't find that shit funny, I find it irritating."

Shownu nodded slowly, "I mean I understand your frustration, but Wonho, we're older than him and also the responsible ones and the ones people look up to us more because we're the oldest so it makes sense. Don't mind Changkyun, he's just being him and he's expressing himself. We're all used to it by now."

Wonho rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sick of it. I mean, I let it slide sometimes, but his random actions throw me off. He's just very  _explicit_ and dark."

"Wonho I think you'll be fine," Shownu replied, "Don't be petty about it, just let it go."

The man sighed, seeing that Hongsik was coming back into the studio.

"Sorry that took so long, I just had to get this thingy activated because we got some new WiFi code which was weird and I didn't understand it. The barrier was hard to activate."

Changkyun snickered, "It was  _hard_ -"

Hongsik sighed as he went on reading the email, "Anyways, let me proceed with reading this email so I can go out to eat with the other crew."

The male cleared his throat as all the others listened to him recite the letter, "Dear Members of Monsta X, It is your boss, Kim Sidae, here to inform you all about this new project that I would like to have you all participate in. WJSN will be doing the same, plus I'd like to get a little creative and see how flexible you all can be with this project. Manager Hongsik should have given you all papers explaining it."

At that cue, the boys all lifted up their papers in unison.

Hongsik continued, "The paper explains it thoroughly, but briefly, you will be creating new mixtapes, as soloists, that will be put on an album in the future. I have assigned you all certain topics that I feel will fit perfectly, we've also created a poll on Twitter to let your fans decide themselves what they would like to see out of you."

He looked over at Shownu, "Son Hyunwoo, Shownu, you are assigned to create a smooth jazz song."

Shownu's eyes widened, "Smooth Jazz? As in like....soft R&B Anita Baker music right?"

Hongsik nodded, "Yeah but he also said it has to be like relaxing chill music. Whatever the hell that means."

Shownu nodded at that, writing it down on his paper.

Then Honsik looked at Minhyuk, "You're in charge of happy, preppy pop music Minhyuk."

"Oh!" The tall black haired boy clapped his hands together happily, "I thought I was gonna get like...heavy metal or something like that. I can totally do this with no trouble at all."

"No, apparently Kihyun is the one assigned Rock music," Hongsik replied, looking at the male with the ashy purple hair who nodded at that, writing it down. Then he looked at Hyungwon, "You're making party and dancing music, kinda like dubstep I think. That's pretty simple for you though."

"Aw shit, DJ H-ONE making a comeback," Jooheon tensed as the others all laughed at that.

Hongsik shook his head as he giggled lightly, "Alright alright, everyone settle down. That leaves us with Changkyun, who has to make a cute little song and Wonho's in charge of the sexy genre-"

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed, not looking really pleased.

Hongsik looked at them both, clearing his throat, "Um yeah, Changkyun you have to make a cute song and Wonho you have to make a dark and sexy song. Like the fans  _reaaaaallllly_ need to feel it."

"Yeah sure, monbebes will  _really_ feel my fist up their ass, this makes no  _sense_ ," Changkyun groaned, ignoring the slight glare he was getting from Wonho.

Wonho just cleared his throat as he nodded, "Um yeah, for once I'm gonna have to agree with I.M on this one, I don't think I can do this Hongsik. Pardon me, but this sexy genre isn't really fit for me and the topic makes me uncomfortable as a whole."

Changkyun looked over at him again, "Okay but why is it awkward for you? You wear lace shirts on stage. Shit, you wore a whole ass crop top, ripped jeans, and a Versace harness. I don't understand why making sexy music makes you so uncomfortable."

"Maybe because some of us aren't as  _bold_ and careless as you are," Wonho shot.

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows, "Calm down you fucking thot, least I don't go on stage half-naked and pretend like I'm the most innocent person on the planet-"

"Oh my god, will the  _both_ of you shut the fuck  _up_!" Hongsik exclaimed, shutting both boys the fuck up. They both looked over at him with wide eyes, standing straight to see the pissed off expression on their manager's face.

He sighed, "Listen, I literally can't do anything to change this for the both of you, unless you two switch genres or work together, I don't  _care_. Just figure that shit out and stop arguing like two little bitches. Everyone is satisfied with what they have, I don't see why you two aren't- but if you wanna switch and work together, be my guest. Long as you have something to turn in on the date it's due."

Wonho sighed, looking down at Changkyun, who looked back at him. He watched as the boy groaned loudly, putting his hands behind his head as he turned away.

"Guess I'll make dark, sexy music then," Changkyun replied, walking back to his booth.

Hongsik sighed, "Fine, I'll tell Sidae that you're taking that and Wonho can do cute romantic music." He looked up at Wonho, "Any objections?"

Wonho was gonna  _object_  because he wasn't good with a lot of love songs either. Then again, the song was for monbebes, so it's not like it was gonna be hard, he literally made the best love songs for them because he'd do anything to make sure they're happy. That includes extra fanservice and extreme clothing he puts on himself.

He shook his head slowly, "N-no sir."

"Good," Hongsik replied, "You all should get working since everyone's due dates are next week."

The boys all nodded as Hongsik waved to them, opening the door. As he did, he let in a female who was wearing a pretty multicolor printed tunic dress with a beige blazer and tan colored high thigh boots. Her hair was a pretty wavy vanilla blonde color and her gold earrings matched her outfit completely.

She looked  _gorgeous_.

All the boys stared at her in awe, she just waved to them all.

"Hello!" She replied in a British accent, "It's so nice to meet you all."

"Holy shit," Kihyun let out, then got down to whisper near Shownu, Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon, "Who the fuck let Margot Robbie in here?"

They all shook their heads slowly as they saw the female run up to Wonho with open arms, hugging him tightly. The members' jaws dropped as they saw her interaction with him, he twirled her around lightly as he cupped his face and kissed his cheeks. Changkyun especially saw the action, slowly lifting his bottle of tea up to his lips taking a sip after mouth the word  _tea_  and sitting back down.

"Verdana! You made it," Wonho replied as he kissed her plump lips gently, and rather quickly.

The woman, Verdana, looked very displeased, but she giggled it off, "Yeah I did! I was kinda struggling with the address you sent me and had to make sure it was right. These girls were so nice to show me the way though! I'm definitely checking out their music, they seem like they sound really good."

Wonho giggled, lightly at that, "It was probably one of the girls from WJSN. Yes their very kind honestly, I think you'll like them a lot. Anyways, come meet the boys."

The male brought Verdana over near the group of boys at the booth table. Everyone waved at her as she waved back at them, all of them saying small hellos in unison, sorta. Except for Changkyun, who was just looking at her as he quietly sipped his tea.

"This is Kihyun, Minhyuk, Shownu, Hyungwon, and Jooheon," Wonho replied a cheerfully. He heard someone harshly clear their throat,  _Changkyun_ , and sighed in defeat, "And this is I.M, he's a bit of a troublemaker," Wonho snickered a little bit.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, looking over at Verdana,  _examining_ her, "So Veronica  _is_ real? Nice to know that you're real and Wonho isn't losing his mind. But if you chose to leave him after your first date IRL, I  _completely_ understand."

Wonho glared at him as the boy smirked, continuing to drink his iced tea as the others giggled again. Especially Verdana who giggled at Changkyun's little joke, and Wonho decided to play it off and giggle too.

 _Yeah, being humiliated is very funny_.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! I'm so glad you all are such amazing and successful artists. It was a dream of mine to become a singer, maybe even an actress one day."

"Oh goodness! C'mon now, you're gorgeous and you look like Margot Robbie, I thought you were her more successful and hotter twin sister who was also a high achieved actress," Changkyun replied happily.

Verdana giggled as she blushed lightly, "Oh goodness you flatter me Mister I.M."

"Please, call me Changkyun, no need to call me by my stage name," Changkyun replied, reaching out his hand to shake the female's hand. Wonho watched tentatively, seeing some kind of connection between the two and was very confused as to why Changkyun was being so  _friendly_.

Maybe the boy lied about being gay and he was actually trying to steal his woman.

"I'd honestly love to be an artist, but I work as a lawyer and at this cool Pixar Division institute in Illinois. We make virtual reality platforms and activate all types of particle barriers. It's a really cool job and I enjoy it very much."

"Damn straight you activate particle barriers girl, you've already activated Wonho's particle barrier-"

"Changkyun," Shownu called out, stopping the boy as he snickered and shrunk back in his seat.

The boys all laughed at that softly, so did Verdana as she and Changkyun became more and more involved in another topic. She just decided to stay near the boys as they all ordered lunch and pigged out of course, the boys enjoyed Verdana's company and her interesting stories about her work and how she was an animator.

Wonho, however, felt kinda  _weird_ the whole time, especially with all the small remarks Changkyun made. He wasn't sure why, but he was a little uncomfortable with the boy and Verdana just laughing their asses off more than everyone else and agreeing to almost everything, it was just weird and it kinda pissed him off to the max. Wonho would try to come in the conversation sometimes, but he'd get uncomfortable if Changkyun said something that would make him feel weird.

Especially things like  _go off queen_ or  _yas queen_.

The older just wanted to pull Changkyun away and tell him to stay away from his girl, but he didn't wanna come off as rude. Especially in front of his girlfriend who really enjoyed Changkyun's presence, even though he was insulting her not too long ago. Maybe the boy was lying about being gay and this was his way of trying to get her attention or maybe he just wanted to throw Wonho off and flirt with her because they'd be awfully close at times and it pissed Wonho off a lot.

She was more close with him than she was with Wonho, her  _actual_ boyfriend.

Time passed and the boys eventually left them though to start working on lyrics for their separate mixtapes. Which was good because it left Wonho and Verdana to say their goodbyes towards each other. Of course, after she exchanged numbers with Changkyun and the two had a little handshake, which bothered him even  _more_.

She was waving towards Changkyun and walked up to Wonho, but soon as she did, Wonho grabbed the female by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He looked up to see Changkyun and Kihyun looking at the two with widened eyes, Shownu came back and then mouthed a wow soon after.

Changkyun just mouthed tea to Kihyun as the two giggled and walked off somewhere else.

With that, Wonho pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Verdana, who was just blushing away. The male blushed a little too as he cleared his throat and wiped off the bit of lipstick that was left on his lips from kissing the female.

"H-heh, sorry about that," Wonho chuckled, "I would've gotten carried away if people weren't....you know....watching."

Verdana chuckled nervously, "Understandable. I really like your friends by the way. That Changkyun sure is one funny ass bitch."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows a little as he saw her giggle at that.

"Shit I wonder if he's taken by that one Kihyun guy? They were being really touchy and cute and I'm just like....awww LGBT goals," Verdana cheered.

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "But isn't that a little weird though? You know...to be fooling around with someone you're working with?"

"Unless you shamelessly enjoy it and proceed to go along with it, as well as keep it quiet, I don't see the problem," Verdana responded, "I mean you never know, that person could be exposing you to a lot of things and make you feel like a whole ass dangerous woman. Boom, Ariana Grande magic."

Wonho and the female giggled with each other in response.

Then Verdana sighed, "Well I gotta go," She said, starting to hug Wonho, who just awkwardly hugged her back- trying to figure out why he had this weird pit in his stomach telling him that something wasn't right. They pulled away and Wonho lowered down to kiss her lips, but the female somewhat panicked and kissed his cheek instead.

Wonho was confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and waved to her as she left the building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**✈**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yall know the drill, listen to Horizon to get a feel for this smut scene.**

**I luv yall <3 ;)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**✈**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho got hella frustrated for  _no_ goddamn reason.

He finally switched genres with Changkyun, so why was he struggling? He had the sappy, cute, romantic theme. This was  _literally_ made for him, yet he can't make a cute song or some kind of romance song period. It was literally midnight now and the building was quiet, Wonho sat in his studio confused as fuck trying to figure out these lyrics.

The other members probably had all their lyrics set and ready to record, but here was Wonho, a songwriter and producer, confused as fuck about what he wanted to make this song about. The flow, the pace, literally  _everything_ had his mind going everywhere and he couldn't even focus for once. He tried to backtrack towards Verdana, hoping that thinking about how much he loved her would set the mood, but it didn't because he'd just think back to Changkyun and her talking as if they were best friends.

Which he was still bothered at but tried his hardest to get over it because he was best at dodging his emotions for the worst, even when Shownu has specifically told him  _not_ to. Wonho didn't care though, he just wanted to get this song done because, as he stated, he had so much more to be worried about.

The tour, the reruns,  _everything_. This whole project was just bad timing and he needed to take a breather from all this stress he had been taking in.

Maybe call his girlfriend and have an all-nighter with her?

The man just groaned as he got up from his seat and walked out the studio, keeping his wireless headphones on to keep the beat going as he walked around with a notebook and a pencil. He was humming some random words along with the sweet and soft tune that went along with the instrumental, but even that didn't soothe him or motivate him enough. He still was uninspired and felt embarrassed as an artist, never was it  _this_ hard to come up with some lyrics.

On his way down the hall, he spotted a light on down the hall and slowly walked towards it. He was hoping that it was Shownu or someone else to help him with these lyrics, hopefully, they were sleep or something.

But he was displeased to meet up at the doorway and see Changkyun sitting at his studio in his little isolated room, all colored in shades of brown wood, caramel colors, and dark chocolate all around the soundproof room with the small futon and queen-sized bed covered in nothing but black sheets. He looked over to see the boy, seeing he had his airpods in listening to something, looked like it was some guy named Elhae or something, and wrote down a few words faster than ever.

Wonho was amazed because he looked so focused as he wrote down his words, he knew the boy put passion in most his raps, he's been doing that since No Mercy and has grown since then. When Changkyun wanted to, he would put passion into his works and make it come out wonderfully, his charisma as a whole was so flexible and lovable, no wonder his fanbase loved the fuck out of him. Especially with his one mixtape Fly With Me, it was really good.

Wonho didn't really dislike the boy, he was just jealous because all the attention he got for his work or that all Changkyun had to do was throw lyrics on a piece of paper and he was in good hands. Meanwhile, Wonho busts his ass making a song and it's either not enough or  _too much_.

Frustrated him. Changkyun's attitude towards him, as a maknae, didn't make it any better.

"Hey there mister Lee are you just gonna stand there the whole time and not walk in or what?"

Wonho came back to Earth as he saw Changkyun's spinning chair turn around, looking directly at the man in front of his doorway.

The flustered pinked hair man just gulped as he looked down at him, feeling somewhat intimidated by the boy's casual style. I mean, he had his piercing dark brown eyes with the black eyeliner still on him, his black hair, black t-shirt with dark gray joggers- he looked like some  _dark_ and intimidatingly hot emo kid.

You know, the  _hot_ ones.

"I was actually just leaving," Wonho replied, turning around.

Least he  _almost_ left, but he only took one step.

He looked back over to see the boy typing something on his laptop, zoning back into his music. Wonho had to think for a second, Changkyun was so good with lyrics no matter what the genre was. He could turn anything cute into anything in his style in an  _instant_. Like it could be about kissing puppies but you'd hear it from him in his own comfortable way that would still make it sound like a cute song. Changkyun's style in music worked in mysterious ways, as a music writer himself, Wonho least had to give him kudos for that.

The boy was just so versatile, it could go either way.

Wonho turned back around, "I um....I actually came to ask you for advice."

Changkyun slowly stopped typing, looking back at him with his pierced eyebrow getting raised, "I beg your pardon?"

Wonho slowly took his headphones off as he walked into the boy's studio slowly, getting a good glimpse of how spacious it was. Like it was so big, he had a bed in here. Must've asked Hongsik to bring it in since he never sleeps in his dorm anymore.

"I came to ask you for advice," Wonho repeated, "O-on my song. I'm not exactly sure where to go with it and I was thinking you could help me out....you know as a co-worker to co-worker."

Changkyun snickered lightly, setting his MacBook aside, "Woooow, would you look at that! Wonho, Lee Hoseok, is asking  _me_ for advice. Me of all people? I'm surprised you came to me first instead of Hyungwon. You two usually always write songs together."

"Yeah well, he's out somewhere with Jooheon and Kihyun so that backfired. Plus I trust you because you're more involved with music than anyone else in this building," Wonho replied.

Changkyun wasn't sure to be flattered or not so he just nodded a little, turning to go back to typing on his computer, "So what's up Wonnie, what do you need help with?"

Wonho blushed a little at the pet name, it was kinda  _cute_. Then he cleared his throat, "Um...well I uh...I kinda sorta have like an instrumental going already for my song but I'm not sure how I'm gonna keep it going. I can't think of any lyrics either that doesn't sound like it's too much."

"Please,  _too much_ in your definition is like saying you want pussy when really you mean you want the actual animal instead of wanting to eat a girl out," Changkyun replied, then giggled at his joke.

He turned to see Wonho getting a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat as he blushed lightly, looking back at his MacBook, "S-sorry....got carried away."

"Yeah," Wonho replied, tapping his pen on his notebook.

_Silence._

"Um...so uh, do you have any lyrics in mind right now or are you still stuck?" Changkyun brought up.

Wonho sighed, "All I have is  _Baby let me in_ and  _girl give it all to me_  but that sounds sexual."

Changkyun hummed as he turned around to face the man, looking him at his face for a few seconds. Wonho was confused but then his face flushed with he watched as Changkyun cupped his face, his heart strangely beating a little faster than usual. The boy pulled him close only to remove the headphones Wonho had on and put them on his own ears.

_Dangerous ass boy._

He looked back at Wonho as he leaned back in his chair, "Play it for me."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Play what?"

"Your instrumental, I wanna hear it," The boy replied, leaning his head back on his chair.

Wonho let out a small  _oh_ as he blushed a little bit,  _damn why was he blushing so fucking much?_ This whole time he's just been talking to Changkyun about music but he was just busy getting flustered and blushing like a weirdo, it was  _weird_  and unnecessary.

Changkyun-  _I.M_ was just a fellow colleague.

He played the instrumental from his phone and Changkyun listened to the small snippet, bopping his head to it. He looked at Wonho, giving him a thumbs up for the instrumental and slowly grinning a little bit which made the weird butterflies in Wonho's stomach get even wilder and  _bigger_. It was so fucking weird, seeing him just side smirk like that, especially when it came to Wonho's music.

He just felt accomplished for some reason, relieved,  _flustered_.

The instrumental stopped and Changkyun took off the headphones, handing them back to him.

"It sounds really good," Changkyun replied, "It's like a nice little 90s R&B style, like something SWV or TLC related. Sounds a lot more like you than any of the other songs that you let out nowadays."

Wonho chuckled lightly, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I really wanna let out more songs with some kind of R&B flavor for future albums and let us explore that genre more...like how we use to but we just...stopped I guess."

"Yeah you should definitely do it more, sounds sexy as fuck."

The pink haired male became red again as he heard that, "Th-thanks," He let out, seeing Changkyun grab his notebook and examine what he had so far.

And it was exactly what he said he had,  _Baby let me in_ and  _girl give it all to me_.

Changkyun hummed, "Okay these can be apart of the ending chorus maybe. Like, you can repeat it at the end of each piece. But at the beginning, you should add a nice hook that'll really get everyone going so it can sound like an upbeat and cute romance song everyone will bop to."

"Okay," Wonho nodded, taking a pen and wrote a few words. Then he cleared his throat as he started to sing, "Give love a  _tryyyy,_ I know, you'll like it." He looked up at Changkyun, who was urging him to go on, so he continued, "Give love a  _tryyy_ , girl please, don't fight it?"

"Then you can add in your bit," Changkyun replied, pointing to the words he had written already. Wonho's eyes widened as he saw what the boy had meant, looking over at him and nodding.

So he sang it again, "Give love a  _tryyyy_ , I know, you'll like it, like it. Baby let me in, girl give it all to me."

Changkyun applauded him at that, "See there you go. If you just go with the flow of your lyrics and write them down as you go, you'll get a better understanding rather than writing them down and having it all planned of what you're gonna sing. My mother always tells me that it's best to go with what you know by heart than what you know by the book."

Wonho's eyes widened at the boy's wise words and nodded. Changkyun took his phone and plugged it up to one of his auxiliary cords he had hooked up to his speaker. He played Wonho's instrumental loudly, which caused the male to panic a little as he shrunk in his seat. Changkyun handed him a microphone, grinning at him widely.

"Just  _go_ with what you know," Changkyun replied softly, "Trust me, you'll get it the more you go."

Wonho hesitated for a good few seconds, but he took the mic that was cut off and cleared his throat as he started to sing some words that came up to his head.

"Did you know, I be up late at night?" Wonho started to sing, Changkyun nodded as he leaned back in his chair clapping a little. With that, Wonho kept going, "All these thoughts, scenarios of you and I. And girl I know that you're not focused, not on love. But I'm gonna change your mind cause you're the one I'm thinking of."

"Yes, there ya go!" Changkyun cheered as he clapped along, seeing Wonho start to get more confident in his lyrics.

The male just smiled widely, getting more dramatic with his performance, "I wanna be, loving you, kissing you, holding you, what I wanna do. There's nothing better in this life than being loved and loved just right. Seeing me and you alone, doing things that'll make you moan. And we could go so far! If you let me in your heart  _girl_."

He started to dance to the instrumental, singing more and it made Changkyun giggle lightly at how slightly confident he became. It was actually cute seeing Wonho like this, in such a way that he wouldn't show Changkyun whenever they encountered each other  _ever_. In fact, this is the first time they've interacted together and alone in a while, it was nice.

"Give love a  _tryyyy_ , I know, you'll like it, like it. Baby let me in, girl give it all to me. Give love a  _tryyyy_ , girl please, don't fight it, fight it, baby let me in, girl give it all to me," Wonho finally finished performing and Changkyun applauded him lightly. Of course, Wonho bowed and played along as he took a seat, laughing with the boy.

"See! You didn't even have written down lyrics and you got yourself a hot ass love song," Changkyun replied, punching the man in the arm,  _which kinda hurt but he ignored it_.

Wonho giggled, "Yeah but it isn't too much right? Like...I didn't say anything out the norm?"

"Well I mean the  _doing things that'll make you moan_ part was pretty explicit, even for you," Changkyun snickered, "Wouldn't expect to hear doing things that'll make you moan come from someone who's too scared to say pussy."

Wonho's smile slowly faded as he furrowed his eyebrows, "H-hey wait a minute what? I'm not scared to say um....that  _word_."

Changkyun sighed, "Wonho it's okay, you're a slur virgin and you don't talk like that. I understand Christian boy." Changkyun teased, snickering even more now.

"Are you done with the jokes now? It's kinda irritating," Wonho scoffed.

The boy looked over at him, "Oh c'mon why are you getting so pissed, we were just having a good time. Now you're becoming that virgin side of you that's petty, sensitive, and bitchy that I don't like who's parents are strict ass homophobic conservatives."

He looked over to see Wonho looking at him with wide eyes, lost for words, face flushed, and of course, looking rather  _pissed off_.

Changkyun's eyes just widened as he turned back to his MacBook, "N-nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Wonho was still looking at him though, "First of all...I'm  _not_ a virgin. Second, I'm not petty or sensitive...your jokes are just very explicit in general- no you're just a  _dirty_ person in general and you piss me off sometimes with the things you say. I-it makes me uncomfortable how much you talk about sex sometimes."

"OH!" Changkyun stopped typing immediately, turning his head to the man next to him, "But suddenly, you're allowed to be innocent when you wear the  _dirtiest_ clothing that makes you looking like you shop in the male stripper section of Spencers and you call  _me_ dirty?"

"That's nothing! I just wear it because the stylists make me wear it."

"Wonho, you've  _ripped_ your clothing off for  _multiple_ showcases we've done," Changkyun shot, "I'm sure Hongsik or our boss isn't telling you to do that shit on your own account and neither are the monbebes. You do it because you  _like_ that shit and you like the attention you gain from it. There's nothing wrong with being sexy, just embrace your sexy side."

The pink haired boy's whole face just flushed as he looked at Changkyun, completely speechless again. He was gonna yell at him, but the boy was right. He did a lot of suggestive things out of nowhere that made him question his  _own_ self. He had a whole unit with Shownu and they performed a sexy song,  _that he made_. So he didn't understand why he'd get so uncomfortable with the topic when people brought it up sometimes.

Maybe...it was because all his life he's never had any sexual activity at  _all_.

He wanted to embrace the sexiness in him and become bold like all the other members. Like how Changkyun was with everyone who was able to sit on the laps of the other members and not feel weirded out or flustered by it. He wanted to get more bold backstage like how he was on stage, but deep down he knew who he was.

Some sensitive, bitchy, petty virgin.

"I um...I wanna embrace that side of me," He started to say, seeing that Changkyun was looking at him closely. The boy turned around fully, seeing how red Wonho got just talking about it.

He continued, "On stage it's different. I'm doing it for the fans you know, I know they enjoy the fanservice, I love delivering as much as I can believe me. Body rolling and all I do it all for them. But backstage, when it comes to talking about the topic, I don't know why I get so flustered and sensitive towards it. I always thought it as because I'm not experienced with all that and you all are but I don't know."

Changkyun's eyes went  _wide_ , "So wait...you mean you're basically a virgin when it comes to all things sex?"

Wonho didn't wanna respond, he knew if he did, Changkyun would laugh at him and make fun of him. But he just sucked up his pride and went along with it because he trusts Changkyun won't tell anyone.

He  _hopes_.

"Yes, I'm a virgin when it comes to sex," Wonho let out.

As expected, Changkyun looked at him in disbelief. Then he chuckled lightly which turned into loud buckets of laughter. He held his stomach since he laughed so hard, not even seeing how flustered Wonho was. He regretted telling the boy now because he  _knew_ that knowing  _Changkyun_  he was gonna call him all sorts of things.

"Oh my GOD!" Changkyun exclaimed a little, "You're a  _cherry boy_."

Wonho's face got really red as Changkyun snorted, laughing harder than ever. He just crossed his arms and swished his chair the other way, too pissed off to even looked over or even add on to the conversation because Changkyun was already laughing at him so what the fuck was the  _point_. He was too embarrassed to continue it.

"Phew okay, I'm done now," Changkyun replied, wiping away a tear, "I just  _cannot_ believe you of all people have never rammed yourself into a girl or sum-"

"Stop  _saying_ stuff like that," Wonho groaned, holding his face in his hands, "It's gonna make me think about things I'm not supposed to be thinking about! Like, I'll get in trouble for thinking in such a way, so just stop talking!"

"Oh my god, are you  _seriously_ worried about getting dropped because you're talking about how much you want pussy?" Changkyun replied as he slowly stopped laughing, looking at the male from across him, "Wonho, you're a grown ass man. If you wanna talk about getting pussy or eating a girl out, go right ahead."

"N-no! That's so distasteful," Wonho muffled in his hands.

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "Okay well...let me at least hear you say pussy-"

" _No_ ," Wonho let out, lifting his face from his hands, "That's just weird. I don't get why you and Kihyun say it so lightly. I don't get how  _any_ of you say it like it's nothing when that's a really big  _word_."

"Because we're not cherry boys-"

"SHUT UP!" Wonho exclaimed, his face in his hands again.

Changkyun raised his eyebrows, resting his elbows on his desk, "Say  _pussy_ virgin boy."

" _No_ , and stop saying it near me. It's weird."

 _Silence_.

"Pussy,  _pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy......_ ** _pussy_** -"

"Are you done?" Wonho looked at him with his ears covered, eyebrows furrowed. Changkyun nodded and Wonho slowly removed his hands from his ears.

When they were down-

 _"Pussy_ -"

"CHANGKYUN!" Wonho exclaimed, covering his ears.

The black haired boy snickered, "Sorry...just had to let that out there so your  _ears_ at least won't be virgins."

Wonho looked at him from his hands, then groaned back in them.

Changkyun watched him in confusion, "You can say dick of course but you can't say pussy. Wonho my friend, are you gay?"

"W-what no! I have a girlfriend, why would I be gay?" Wonho replied, lifting his head up, resting his chin in his hands. "I mean, just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else in here is gay."

"Kihyun, Jooheon, and Hyungwon are  _literally_ ragging bisexuals and Minhyuk is gay as fuck. Shownu, I'm not sure. I mean he seems straight but it would be wrong for me to assume and then I see him ramming his dick into one of our backup dancers or something."

"That's weird," Wonho replied, hissing a little, "You just think of us this way as if it's not  _weird_ when clearing it's  _really_ weird."

Changkyun rolled his eyes, "We all talk about it all the time cherry boy, you just tune us out with your loud ass headphones."

Wonho's eyes widened, "Really?"

Changkyun nodded, "And you just gotta embrace the fact that you have the ability to do that as well. Maybe stop being such a cherry boy and man up you'll be able to do the same thing. Maybe get some-"

"Don't you fucking say it," Wonho replied as Changkyun held his hands up in defeat.

The man sighed, Changkyun looked over to see how distressed and nervous he as about having this whole conversation. Almost as if it bothered him and it also made him a little uncomfortable to talk about it, but Changkyun was trying his hardest to make him comfortable.

 _Enough_.

"Why do you do that?" Changkyun asked. Wonho hummed in a questioned tune and Changkyun proceeded to explain, "Why do you get so flustered towards sex topics if you're comfortable with doing it on stage? A-and why do you feel so comfortable talking about it or pushing on the conversation?"

Wonho saw that coming. "I honestly have no idea. I guess it's just the innocence within me telling me that I'm still 6 years old and I get sensitive towards the topic. Makes me feel weird since I'm not experienced and talking about it, while being inexperienced, makes me extremely uncomfortable and not have the right to speak of it."

"Damn, you make it sound like you're some holy child," Changkyun started to say, then paused as he saw this soft sad look Wonho was giving him, "Oh my god you  _are_ a holy child."

Wonho groaned, "I just wanna get this off my chest so I can just....I don't know, be able to kiss my girlfriend without getting weirded out or talk about sex without feeling someone stab me in the back everytime I talk about it."

Changkyun just harshly cleared his throat as he turned back to his computer, "Well goodluck with that bub."

The man looked over at Changkyun, his head laid back trying to think of possibly anything that could get this feeling off him. But literally,  _nothing_ came to mind. He was just sad because he was gonna be some sad, depressing cherry boy for the reason of his life and not have any sexual expression or even have enough sense to go through with it.

He wanted it to come out, he just didn't know  _how_ it would come out.

He just looked at Changkyun, watching him with careful eyes.

When he did, his eyes went wide as an idea sparked in his head.

"Hey," Wonho let out, Changkyun hummed in response, "You think you and I can get.... _physical_?"

 _Silence_.

Changkyun immediately stopped typing.

Literally, his fingers  _froze_.

He just felt his body heat up in an instant, face completely  _flushed_. And he knew that if he looked at Wonho and his legit curious expression, it would make it worse.

Changkyun just kept his glance  _away_ , "Wh-what do you mean... _physical_?"

Wonho rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a little, "W-well I know this is kinda wrong because I have a girlfriend and all but....I don't know, I wanna prepare myself for whatever me and Verdana plan to do. I wanna know what to do and what  _not_ to do. You can teach me and we can get umm...physical."

The boy just slowly put his fingertips down, slowly turning his chair to face Wonho.

Not like had a problem with it-  _Wonho was getting cheated on anyways_.

But it made him feel weird because he never expected them fucking to ever just happen with Wonho  _willingly_ asking him if they should give it a test run so Wonho can be experienced when he-  _never_ \- has sex with Verdana. It felt weird, made Changkyun all weird and flustered and he didn't like it at  _all_.

"I don't know," The boy replied, eyes half-lidded as he crossed his arms, "That's basically you asking me to be your first- you're  _fuckbuddy_ \- for like a good 20 minutes just so you won't be a virgin when you fuck your girlfriend."

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh c'mon, please! You have no problem with sitting on people's laps so maybe we can like...give it a quick go and we can forget it ever happened, I swear! I promise to you Changkyun, this never happened and i'll never ask again."

 _Hell yes, I'll fuck the shit out of you_ , "No thanks Wonho. As much of a thotas I am, it seems unprofessional to just take away your virginity like that. I mean, I'll make out with you for fun and experience, but I'm not having sex with you."

"Please Changkyun! C'mon, I'm complimenting you on your methods of swaying people off their feet and being smart and logical about it as you should. It's in your blood-"

"That's racist."

"Your soul-"

" _That's_  racist."

"Your eyes-"

The black-haired boy hissed, "That's  _gay_."

"But you  _are_ gay."

" _That's_  homophobic."

Wonho's eyes widened, then he grunted, "Damn, sorry."

Changkyun sighed as he shook his head, arms still crossed, "Look, I'm flattered that you want me to be your first, but I don't have it in me to fuck up the innocence you have. The only reason I'm so flexible with someone like Kihyun is that.....well....he's  _Kihyun_. You're Wonho. You got a whole ass dom daddy and a little virgin cherry boy-"

"Can you fucking  _stop_ that," Wonho groaned, seeing the boy still giggle at the remark.

"I'm sorry, it's just so embarrassingly funny, but also sad. I'm so sorry," Changkyun teased as Wonho just rolled his eyes.

Then he sighed, "Well you said you'll make out with me so....can you at least teach me how to be experienced with that or show me how to do it properly and I'll be out of your hair."

"Yeah because I'm  _definitely_ gonna ignore the fact that you just asked me for a quick fuck like I'm some thot," Changkyun started to say. Then he cleared his throat when he saw Wonho unconvinced glare, "Actually, I see your point. But I'm a guy with standards. You just don't fit  _any_ of them, but down be offended."

"Whatever you say," Wonho mumbled to himself, then saw Changkyun scooting closer towards him.

The boy cupped his face again and suddenly Wonho's heart started racing again. It was like that one time Changkyun  _almost_ kissed him, but he just pretended to snap his neck instead. Changkyun was  _really_ going for it this time and something about seeing his lips slowly come closer and closer made him even more nervous than he already was.

He just shut his eyes as he gripped the armrests on his chairs, it was like having his first kiss all over again.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna suck your blood," Changkyun replied, his face close to Wonho's. Wonho opened his eyes and saw Changkyun looking at him closely, which made him feel hotter than ever before.

Changkyun raised his eyebrows a little, "You  _ready_?"

Wonho swallowed hard, " _No_."

"Close enough," Changkyun replied, his voice low and  _deep_.

It took him a while, but he slowly brought his lips against Wonho's. Wonho's eyes went big at the sudden feeling, trying to grasp  _how_ he was feeling. So overwhelmed and unsure how to feel. This was  _bad_ , but it felt  _good_. Changkyun's lips move swiftly and softly against his own as he finally shut his eyes, giving in to it. Changkyun took the lead in the kiss, Wonho just followed his pattern, getting more intoxicated by the softest of Changkyun's lips. Kissing him slowly in a way such as this felt so warm and made Wonho melt completely.

Changkyun twisted his head to the side to get more of Wonho's lips, the kiss getting  _hungrier_ by the minute. Wonho lost all control when he placed his hands on the boy's hips, unsure whether or not he should. But this was a test run, so it was okay...right? Didn't matter, he just grabbed the boy's hips and pulled him closer, which made Changkyun come a little closer, the kisses going at a faster tempo than they were.

Wonho didn't wanna pull away, which was the scary part. He wanted to get  _more_ of this kiss, he wanted to feel the ecstasy of Changkyun's lips against his own moving slowly, gently, smoothly, at a pattern that was good enough for him to follow and feel warm at. They'd pull away for a good few seconds, then Changkyun was right back to kissing him and making Wonho feel like one of those boys who's like on the first base of having sex- which is kissing.

Changkyun almost escalated the kiss even further with his tongue, but soon as he did, his palm harshly his the dick print in Wonho's jeans and Wonho gasped at that, pushing the boy away quickly.

The two let out heavy breaths as one looked at the other, Changkyun's eyes were widened in surprise of course. Wonho just looked at him and blinked so many times to try and make sure that  _that_ moment actually happened and Changkyun wasn't just pulling his leg. Like, they just sat here and made out,  _that really happened_.

And Wonho loved the  _fuck_ out of it.

"F-fuck," He let out then looked down to see the bulge that was just growing in his pants. His face got so fucking red, he could become a tomato if he wanted to, "F-FUCK MY DICK!"

Changkyun's eyes went wide as he looked down, "Y-yeah....that boy is  _growing_."

Wonho hung his head down in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry! I-I got excited and shit and....um I don't know I just thought well....it's my  _first time kissing like that_! I didn't think I'd get excited this fast. O-or well....I saw it coming? W-wait no not coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck! You said no sex and then this happens."

He felt a hand on his own and looked up to see Changkyun giving him a small smile.

"Hoseok, it's fine," Changkyun reassured, "Like I said, you're a grown man and you're allowed to get excited and feel all these emotions, it's  _okay_. It's normal to get a boner, we just made out and that happens."

Wonho got more comfortable at his soft tone, "R-really?"

Changkyun nodded, "Yes, so calm down."

Wonho sighed in relief, for some reason feeling refreshed with the way Changkyun said that it was all okay. It's just something about this boy that made him know that everything was gonna be alright and he didn't have to worry about shit. Changkyun was so carefree and dangerous, but Wonho wanted to be that too...follow in his footsteps a little bit.

He saw the boy look down for a second, trying to think of something. Wonho looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what as on the boy's mind. He didn't  _dislike_ him as much as he use to, which as good.

Felt good.

"Maybe we  _can_ do this," Changkyun let out softly, seeing Wonho's eyes go big, "B-but it's gonna stay between us. Just between us friends and no one can know or find out about this... _ever_."

"Of course!" Wonho nodded quickly, "I understand completely. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Yeah you better not cherry boy," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho rolled his eyes as he watched Changkyun stand up from his chair, pulling Wonho up from  _his_  chair, with Wonho finally getting up to help him of course. They walked over to Changkyun's bed, Wonho took a nice seat, removing his slippers as Changkyun did the same, laying his legs in the bed in an elegant way.

He watched as the boy just carefully dimmed his lights, crawling back towards Wonho to start kissing him again. Wonho felt that warm feeling again feeling Changkyun soft lips against his own. This time, it was as if Wonho became more confident in kissing him, kinda getting the hang of it of course. Not as well as Changkyun, who literally teased him with every kiss by biting the man's bottom lip and lightly sucking on it to make Wonho let out a small mewl.

He snickered deeply, "You like that?"

Wonho just barely nodded, feeling the boy's lips against his again. This time, the kiss got  _deeper_ slowly, feeling Changkyun's tongue was just as good as feeling his own lips as a whole. Wonho just felt his whole body get shaken up by the way the boy's tongue played with his own, soft moans started to escape out of Wonho's mouth in the kiss. Changkyun just hushed them with more kisses, getting strangely aggressive with them as he pushed the man back a little, getting right on top of him. Wonho just felt like putty in the boy's hands when Changkyun ran his hands through Wonho's pink locks, pushing them back and digging in his scalp with his black colored nails.

He kissed Wonho a lot faster and you could definitely hear the soft whines escaping Wonho's mouth,  _muffled_ in between their lips as saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths. Changkyun just started to slowly roll his hips against the bulge that just kept growing in Wonho's pants as Wonho's lips literally begged for more and  _more_ attention. This feeling was so intoxicating, so  _amazing_ , Changkyun was doing so well with egging him on as well as going on with the kisses and leaving Wonho a blubbering mess. He wanted to kiss him more and  _more_ , he wanted so much  _more_. But he didn't wanna cross his boundary since he's already done that with requesting this.

But when he felt Changkyun's hand on that bulge, Wonho felt his body tremble slowly. Changkyun played around with him a little by picking at it, which got him a soft whine from Wonho in response.

He pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Wonho to see the breathing  _mess_ in front of him.

The boy wiped his mouth, "How far you wanna go with this?"

"I-I don't know," Wonho replied, his voice soft, "What do people usually do during sex after they make out?"

Changkyun snickered as he lowered himself near Wonho's ear. The man breathed out as he started to feel those same soft lips reach his neck, kissing it slowly and steadily. He wanted to hold him as he did it, but Wonho just let his hands fall on the sides, allowing Changkyun's tongue to reach his neck and lick every inch as if it was the length in his pants that grew the more he was feeling this contact.

"They usually kiss all over their partners," Changkyun replied deeply, kissing his neck, "It's a little tactic to get them in the mood. But as a bottom, you just take it in."

"J-just...ahh, w-wait," Wonho let out, but that wasn't stopping Changkyun.

The boy's hands reached inside Wonho's shirt, feeling up and down his well-defined six-pack and feeling the need to remove the shirt. Wonho was unable to comply seeing as Changkyun occupied his lips again, making Wonho's mind go blank and hazy. This feeling was so everlasting, so fulfilling, so warm, so  _good_. The boy just kissed his lips so delicately, pulling away every second to look right back into Wonho's eyes which were filled with nothing but haziness and lust.

The boy smirked, "You're so cute."

Wonho's lightly furrowed his eyebrows, "C-cute? What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be intimidating."

Changkyun giggled, "An intimidating man who's too scared to say pussy."

He heard Wonho grumble at that and giggled. Then Changkyun sat perfectly on top of Wonho, still looking down at him with those eyes that were filled with nothing but this dark curiosity to fuck Wonho's whole  _world_ up. Wonho just sat up on his elbows, looking up at him to see the boy thinking of something in his head.

"Wh-what happens now?" Wonho asked, looking at the boy across from him, sitting up a little bit more. Changkyun was just lost in thought, watching Wonho sit up fully, looking at the boy and waiting for his response.

He wanted to experiment as much as possible with Wonho, seeing that this was probably his only chance of doing so. But he didn't wanna make Wonho uncomfortable, he just wanted to give him what he wanted and needed, as well as so much more that only the boy could deliver. He didn't think Wonho was against bottoming for once, he seemed perfectly fine with it, looking at Changkyun like a lost bunny as they sat in silence.

Maybe he could... _teach_ him how to have sex.

"You need to stop asking and just let yourself loose," Changkyun responded, "I feel like I'm teaching a high schooler where babies come from. Just relax Wonho."

 _He was tense_ , "Um yeah....I can't really relax. I'm like really overwhelmed right now and unable to figure out what I wanna do. I don't wanna hurt you or anything or take advantage of you on my own....I'd rather you do it."

Changkyun hummed, coming closer, "But sex is like us coming together....as one."

"But I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be baby boy," Changkyun replied, taking Wonho's hand, resting it on his hip.

Wonho's face redden again while watching Changkyun's slow movements, analyzing them carefully. It's as he said, they were having sex so they were supposed to come together as one right? Well, Wonho wanted to try something too since Changkyun was out here being bold enough to make the first move of everything. By Changkyun's surprise, Wonho pulled him closer,  _roughly_ , looking down at him with this cute flustered expression. Changkyun looked back at him, his hands resting on the man's shoulders and waiting for whatever he was trying to do.

This, just looking at Changkyun seeing that soft confused face, is cheeks suddenly get rosy, seeing him get flustered a little. Just them being close to each other, heavy breaths, it made Wonho feel weird, but it was a good weird. He just felt his heart beat rapidly, unable to decipher what he wanted to do or say. Then he just moved his hands to the small of Changkyun's back as the boy came even closer, in his lap now.

He looked up at him, "This is weird."

Changkyun nodded, "It is."

"But I..." Wonho stammered, his face flushing, "I don't wanna let go. Is that weird?"

"No, it's not," Changkyun replied, "I don't want you to let go either."

Wonho looked down at the boy's lips, they were  _plump_ and  _needy_. Then he came closer, his lips meeting Changkyun's again,  _slowly_. Changkyun cupped his profile, seeing that Wonho was getting more bold with this now. It was like he was so comfortable with kissing him, he knew every trick Changkyun had up his sleeve and played along with it. Wonho squeezed the boy's sides, causing Changkyun to whimper in surprise for a split second, making the kiss go faster and more hungrier than it already was.

Changkyun adjusted himself up, grinding up against Wonho feeling his own self get hard when he rolled against Wonho's boner. The pink haired male moved his hands from Changkyun's hips, going to the tips of the boy's shirt and pulling it off of him. Changkyun pulled away from the kiss for a split second as his shirt came off, revealing his small, yet well-defined pack that was exposed.

"Wow," Wonho replied with big eyes, "You look... _fit_."

"Yeah but not as fit as you," Changkyun hurriedly replied, kissing Wonho once more. Wonho pulled him close, resting his hands right back on the small of the boy's back as they made out at a simple tempo that was good enough to make Changkyun feel good.

When Changkyun stood on his knees, Wonho's hands moved to cup the boy's ass. He felt it too and damn near panicked, but didn't pull away from the kiss. He just kept going, believing that Changkyun was okay with it. Especially when he was kissing him so much, his tongue moved lazily against Wonho's getting the taste of him with every movement of their lips. Wonho loved the taste of the boy, getting more attached to it as he felt himself get pushed down again, rubbing all over Changkyun's back.

The boys pulled away shortly, looking at each other again. This time Changkyun's eyes were  _wide_ open, his face all red, his lips just as puffy as Wonho's. Wonho just furrowed his eyebrows a little moving his hand up to Changkyun's face, putting a piece of his hair behind his ear. Changkyun watching him with this bewildered look on his face, trying to understand this whole situation, but really couldn't.

Wonho was right, this  _was_ weird.

But a  _good weird_.

Changkyun moved his hand, but it accidentally pressed down on Wonho's dick in an  _instant_. The man grunted a little bit in response, Changkyun quickly apologized in a whisper tone and Wonho just nodded and told him it was fine. But then Changkyun looked back down at the mountain in his pants, feeling himself getting ready to drip cold  _sweat_. It  _was_ big, he knew that. It was Wonho, he was a big guy.

"You're really rock hard from all this," Changkyun replied lowly, moving down a bit. "You want me to please you down there?"

Wonho's face got red again,  _really_ red, "U-uh...w-wait no!" He sat up, pulling away. He turned away as he held himself, somewhat feeling ashamed. Changkyun just blinked back, watching him in confusion as Wonho hung his head down, "I-I feel ashamed for getting like this as a whole. I can get rid of it on my own."

Changkyun raised an eyebrow, "But I thought you wanted to have sex?"

"Yeah we can have sex without me pulling out my dick, thanks," Wonho stammered, looking back at him, "C-can't you just do it instead? You're more experienced and I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh my god, Wonho," The boy replied, irritated as he saw Wonho stand up, panicking, "Wonho, c'mon now. How are you gonna be ready to have sex with your girlfriend in the future if you don't even wanna pull your dick out?"

"I'm just  _nervous_ ," Wonho grumbled, "N-no one's ever um.... _seen_ that part of me before. I'm just nervous because what if you look at it weirdly and decide that you don't wanna do this anymore. Which is fine! I'll go out 26 and a virgin-"

"Wonho if your dick is small I understand," Changkyun let out, looking at him, "Just come over here."

"B-but Changkyun-"

" _Wonho_ ," The boy husked, his voice deep which sent a shiver down Wonho's spine and made im get that weird tingly feeling again. He turned around and looked at Changkyun, who was gesturing his finger and telling Wonho to come on the bed.

" _Just come over_ ," He replied deeply, "Let me please you."

Wonho hesitated of course, but he sighed as he let himself go, walking over to the bed. But before he did, he undid his belt and pulling down his pants, showing only his camouflage boxers. He took Changkuyn's hand as he got back on the bed, his head laying against the pillows. He lifted up his knees a little, keeping his legs shut as he saw Changkyun slowly approach him, looking at him with those dark eyes of lust again.

But that's only because he knew what he was doing.

Changkyun came on to him, lifting Wonho's shirt a little bit as Wonho opened his legs for the boy to enter. When he got a nice glimpse of Wonho's abs, the boy himself felt  _mesmerized_ by it. He wanted to lick every  _inch_ of this man, of course, he knew Wonho would like it. He was getting all heated just with Changkyun touching all over him, now just imagine how much of a sobbing mess he'll be when Changkyun uses his tongue to touch him instead.

He pulled Wonho's white shirt off completely, letting it fall to the floor. Then he held the back of Wonho's thighs, lowering himself to kiss Wonho's stomach gently. Wonho stifled a light moan as he felt his muscles relax in the process. Changkyun literally licked him up and down, gripping the man's thighs tightly as his own erection rubbed up against Wonho's. Felt weird at first, but Wonho liked it a  _lot_. He ran his hands through Changkyun's dark hair, calling him almost too many times when he felt the boy suck his skin.

It's as if he didn't wanna stop himself. He moved his hands up to touch all over Wonho's stomach as his lips focused on the upper part of Wonho's upper body. He kissed all over Wonho's collarbone, sucking parts of it even, leaving small love bites in the midst of it. Changkyun tried not to get too carried away, but Wonho's breathless moans is what kept him going and pushed him to kiss  _more_ and  _more_. He lathered the man's nipple with his tongue, leaving bite marks,  _kiss marks._

_Hickies._

"Ch-Changkyun p-please..." Wonho whined softly, trying not to make it sound high pitched or  _girly_.

Changkyun pulled away for a split second, teasing the man by licking his nipples with ease, "Please  _what_ Wonho?"

Wonho heaved, looking at him, "P-please...don't  _stop_."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun let out. His hand traveled down to Wonho's boxers briefs, going further down until he got a grip of the erection that's been begging for attention this  _whole_ time. He gripped Wonho's clothed dick tightly, "What do  _you_ want Wonho?"

Wonho put his hands on Changkyun's shoulders, "I-I want-"

But his words were pointless and turned into soft pretty moans the more Changkyun moved his hands up and down, delicately and slowly.

"You want  _what_ baby?" Changkyun teased, "You want me to make it better?"

Wonho hummed,  _barely_ , "Y-you can touch it. J-just touch me down there... _please_."

Changkyun chuckled, "You sound so  _needy_."

"I-I'm sorry," Wonho whined, "But  _please_."

"Stop begging," Changkyun husked, "It doesn't look good on you."

 _Now that was a fucking lie_ , Changkyun was enjoying every  _bit_ of this shit. Hearing Wonho all soft and begging under his touch, it made him feel superior. It was better than hearing it from anyone else, he didn't  _wanna_ hear it come from anyone else. It was good hearing it come from his mouth and his mouth  _only_. He wanted to hear his name whine softly out of Wonho's lips  _only_.

The boy continued to massage his erection, feeling Wonho move as his face got completely red as he panted. Changkyun eventually moved his hand over to the waistband of Wonho's boxers, dipping his hand right in them and feeling Wonho's length. It  _was_ big, but Changkyun wasn't really surprised. He just wrapped that hand around it and started to stroke it slowly, pleased with the many breathless moans that escaped Wonho's mouth. Wonho's hands gripped Changkyun's shoulders tightly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth parting slightly.

"You  _like_ that?" Changkyun replied, his voice deep and  _husky_ , "You like getting pleased like this...does it make you feel good?"

"Y-yes it does," Wonho replied breathlessly, shutting his eyes, rolling his body at Changkyun's movements, "It feels  _really_ g-good."

"Would it feel better," Changkyun started to say, his pace fastened a little, "If I went like this?"

Wonho just didn't respond, his rough moan was enough to tell Changkyun what he was doing as making him feel good nonetheless. Changkyun gripped tightly and stroked him faster, messing around with the head of Wonho's cock as well an softly rubbing his fingers over it. Then the boy lowered himself so his lips would meet up with Wonho's. Wonho held his hips as Changkyun's tongue kept him occupied and quiet the moans. But Changkyun gripped him tighter and went  _faster_  making Wonho lose complete and utter control.

"Ch-Changkyun," Wonho replied, his voice soft, "Y-you feel so good right now."

"I know," Changkyun replied sly, "And you're so cute right now. Never seen this soft bottom side of you...I like it."

Wonho's blushed at that, seeing Changkyun bring his lips against his again. The kiss was  _hard_ and Wonho desperately kissed him back the more Changkyun stroked him in his boxers. There were so many overwhelming emotions in his head, he wasn't sure how to grasp at it. All he knew was he was in Changkyun's studio, making out with him until saliva dripped on the corners of their mouths as Changkyun stroked his dick with ease. It made him feel hot in his body as his lips became moist interlocked with Changkyun's.

He felt  _moist_ , ready to release something.

Took him a hot second, but then he finally realized what it was.

"Ch-Changkyun w-wait," He tried to call out in between the kisses, "Y-you're gonna make me-"

"Cum? Yeah I know," Changkyun rasped, "That's the plan baby boy. Just take it in."

Changkyun hushed whatever Wonho was about to say next with aggressive kisses. Next thing he knew, they were aggressively wrestling with their tongues as Changkyun increased his pace, feeling Wonho get hotter and  _wetter_. Wonho moaned in the kisses  _loudly_ this time, pulling away and calling out Changkyun's name as he went  _fast_.

And just like that, he  _came_ , right in his boxers.

Changkyun finally pulled away from the kiss, looking down to see Wonho breathing heavily in the process. The boy just stroked him as he kept coming, and  _coming, and coming_.

Changkyun giggled, "Oh my  _god_ you're so needy and wet it's so fucking cute," He replied as Wonho stopped, but Changkyun still stroked him, "You're so cute Wonnie."

"Sh-shut up," Wonho stammered, covering his eyes, "I'm so....ahhh, fucking  _embarrassed_ right now."

"Understandable," Changkyun replied, continuing to go slow. Then he moved his hand back up as he saw the substance on his hand, "But it felt good, not like I need you to tell me that though. The proof is on my hand."

Wonho grumbled, looking at him, "I feel so  _dirty_. I feel like I just became a slut in the midst of 10 minutes."

"You kinda did," Changkyun giggled, "I love it when you call my name like that. Keeps me going and turns me on so I just keep making you feel good."

Wonho blushed at that, "So you're always pleasing people like this? Y-you're never the one who gets pleased in return?"

"No one's good at it," Changkyun sighed, getting up from the bed and walking over to his desk to get a baby wipe. "I mean...occasionally Ki and I fool around, but it's mostly me sucking his dick or something then we go right into fucking each other as if it's nothing. I never get pleased because I simply don't want to."

"Oh," Wonho replied seeing him walk over with some strange bottle as well as threw little packets covered in gold wrappings. Which made Wonho furrow his eyebrows, "What in the hell are those?"

"Lube and condoms," Changkyun replied nonchalantly, "I mean if we're having intercourse we're gonna need protection. You are a virgin after all."

"W-wait...boys use protection when having sex too?" Wonho asked, sounding clueless and flabbergasted as fuck, "B-but we're men! We don't need protection...it's not like we're gonna get pregnant or anything like that."

Changkyun snorted, "No cherry boy. People use protection to make sex smoother and avoid any pain and reduce the friction between two bodies coming together as one."

"Um," Wonho replied, looking confused, " _Clearly_ please."

Changkyun groaned, "I'm gonna coat your asshole with this lube and put this condom on my dick so it won't be painful when you get it up the ass. There, does that make you feel better?"

Wonho's face and ears became completely  _red_ as he felt himself get hot watching Changkyun crawl on the bed with one condom in his hand and the bottle in his hand. He sat them down to the side, reaching over for the waistband of Wonho's boxers to pull them down slowly. Wonho sat up on his elbows and saw that Changkyun had this sly look on his face as he did it, his eyes half-lidded, pulling the bottoms down slowly. He bit his bottom lip the more he did it, looking up at Wonho and catching the man's stare. He wiggled his eyebrows as he licked his top lip a little, which made Wonho feel  _hotter_ than he did already, a little scared for what was to come but also excited?

Changkyun was dangerous nonetheless, he was bold and reckless as well. But Wonho trusts him enough, he believed that he was gonna make this experience well for him. Shit no- not just  _well_ , he knew Changkyun was gonna wreck the shit out of him, knowing what this boy was able to accomplish this whole time. He wasn't gonna try to make him feel good, he was  _bound_ to make him feel good.

The boy licked his lips fully when he finally saw Wonho's length completely revealed, all out there. It was  _bigger_ than Changkyun had thought- sometimes imagined- it was. It was  _huge-_ unfortunately bigger than his own.

"Okay, not only are you the most explicitly innocent man I've ever met, but you also have the biggest dick I've ever seen," Changkyun let out, looking over at him, "How big are you anyway?"

"Is that really necessary?" Wonho grumbled, visibly embarrassed, "Not like it's gonna affect you or anything because you're not the one who's gonna get it stuck up his ass."

"Touche," Changkyun replied. Then he giggled, "You're like the size of those Monster X burgers at Burger King-"

"Changkyun," Wonho nagged, causing the boy to giggle even louder.

"Okay but you're  _big_! Take that as a compliment because Kihyun isn't as big as you. I'm sure no one else in here is as big as you," Changkyun replied lowly, then looked at him with a small smile, "You're welcome."

Wonho just rolled his eyes as the boy continued to snicker among himself.

Suddenly he felt something cold, felt like hair gel for a second, on his asshole and stifled a soft groan. He looked back over at Changkyun to see that the boy was putting the lube right on his hole, smearing it and making sure he had enough on there. It was  _cold_ , but Wonho's body instantly heated up at the feeling of Changkyun's fingers just grazing all over his ass. His fingers were soft and touched him roughly in the right places.

"Wonho how many of my fingers do you think you can take up your ass?" Changkyun asked nonchalantly.

Wonho's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

The boy looked back up at him, "If you knew how well your body responded with physical contact, how many fingers can you take up the ass?"

Wonho furrowed his eyebrows, flustered as fuck with that question, "Wh-what kind of fuckboy question is that?!"

"It's not a fuckboy question it's an actual question I'm asking you weird," Changkyun replied, his thumb pressed up against Wonho's entrance, teasing him a little, "I'm gonna ask you again cherry boy. How many  _fingers_ do you think you can take up the ass?"

Wonho squirmed, feeling Changkyun's thumb push in a little and massage his entrance. He huffed a moan, "I-I don't know."

"That's not a good answer," the boy husked, moving his thumb and sticking his index finger inside Wonho's hole.

Wonho  _moved_ a little, bit his bottom lip harshly as he felt that one finger go deep inside him. Changkyun was trying to find that weak spot, but it took him  _forever_. He just heard Wonho's whines and became more eager to find that one spot but there was no use.

He became frustrated, "What the fuck where's your prostate?"

Wonho snickered a little, still breathing heavily, "M-maybe I don't have one-"

Just like that, Changkyun  _found_ it. His eyes widened, getting big as his one finger pushed up against it, seeing Wonho yelp a little bit in response. Made Changkyun smirk as he pushed his finger in and out in a pace slow enough for Wonho to warm up to. Wonho bit away his moans as he covered his mouth, his eyes closed taking Changkyun's one finger in. Then the boy pulled it out slowly, snickering at Wonho's look of disapproval.

"You look pissed," Changkyun giggled.

Wonho hummed, "I-I am! Y-you should put it back in there."

" _Oh_ ," Changkyun replied, seemingly approved as he smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I  _should_ , shouldn't I?"

Wonho nodded, furrowing his eyebrows, "Ch-Changkyun please...."

"I told you  _Lee_ , begging doesn't look good on you," Changkyun snapped again.

_Mainly because hearing anyone begging in any type of way was a major turn on for him, so he warned the man before he made things too complicated for the sake of his ass._

"You want me to stop begging," Wonho rasped, his voice deep, "But your  _finger_ back in my fucking  _ass_ you son of a bitch."

Changkyun's eyes got  _big_. Hella  _big_. SUPER huge, almost as big as fucking saucers. He felt himself harden in his pants even more than he already was. He  _warned_ Wonho not to cross that line, mainly so he wouldn't make him walk funny for at least a fucking week- but he  _pushed_ the limit letting this lusty side of his out and breaking the whole innocent dom interior away  _completely_.

 _Goddamit_ , now the rabid wolf was  _really_ about to pop.

His eyebrows twitched, "Oh you want it up the  _ass_ , huh?"

Before Wonho could answer, Changkyun rammed three fingers, his  _index_ ,  _middle_ , and  _ring_ finger up Wonho's hole, hitting his prostate  _roughly_. Wonho moaned roughly and loudly at it, but Changkyun covered his mouth with his own hand, looking at the man before him with those dark sexy eyes of his.

"Hush bunny," He said softly, "Daddy's got you now."

Wonho looked at him with wide eyes, but then closed his eyes as he felt the utter sensational feeling of Changkyun pushing his three fingers inside him. He would've  _screamed_ but he kept moaning more and more in Changkyun's hand as his body motion in the rhythm Changkyun pushed his fingers in and out. The boy eventually went faster and this time Wonho's moans became breathless calls of  _Changkyun_ ,  _yes_ , and  _pleases_.

"You like that don't you Wonnie," Changkyun husked, pushing in deep, "Feels good, don't it?

The way he slurred that last bit made Wonho moan in an instant, letting out beautiful oohs and  _ahhs_. He just rolled his hips slowly, still begging, his voice trembling, basically singing Changkyun's damn name at this point as he penetrated him more and  _more_ , going faster at Wonho's demand. He expected the younger to ram his fingers in him completely, shit his whole fist, but he just pushed his fingers in and out faster, not too rough for at least Wonho to handle.

Wonho felt so ridiculous like this, whimpering in such a manner that the others would disapprove of. Sure, he imagined being like this maybe towards Shownu. But Changkyun was such a ranchy boy, he's been doing all the pleasing this whole time. No one could ever make Wonho feel good or see him in this position, only Changkyun was allowed to see this side of him who was so desperate and needy under his touch.

_Only Changkyun._

Changkyun slowly took his fingers out the man's whole, looking down to see that he had came again after all the excitement. His hand was still on Wonho's mouth as he started to stroke his dick again with the substance all over it. He licked his lips a little, seeing Wonho continue to squirm under his touch, body rolling, basically his way of saying he wanted so much more than what he was getting.

"Want me to suck you off too baby? Or is that too much for you?" He asked, but it didn't really sound like a question. Sounded more like a statement and that wasn't asking for any ifs or buts. Wonho licked the boy's palm, which caused Changkyun to quickly pull his hand away and wiggle the saliva off.

Then he looked over to see Wonho's  _fucked_ face.

His pink hair was all messy and looked completely done for. His eyes were hazy and his lips were puffy, you could honestly see it in his eyes how much he wanted Changkyun to keep going with  _no_ kind of hesitation or sweet talking. This wasn't the same flustered Wonho from earlier, this was a deadly man who wanted something and got what he wanted.

"Fuck me  _up_ ," Wonho husked, "Go ahead. Make me forget I have a girlfriend and submit to you fully. Make me wanna scream the fuck out of your name til I can't no more and make me tremble under your touch."

Hearing him say that so  _carelessly_ was like music to Changkyun's fucking ears.

"Make me wet under your touch Changkyun," Wonho rasped, "I  _dare you_."

Changkyun's eyes got so fucking big. His face flushed as he heard those words,  _never on this earth_ expecting to hear them come out of Wonho's mouth  _ever_. He was really saying all this- he was really  _asking for this_. Changkyun wasn't sure if it was the sex getting to his head, but he liked this side of Wonho, he liked it a lot. He liked it when the big man was puty under his touch and in his hands.

The boy snickered deeply, "You can count on me baby boy."

He came closer to Wonho's erection, stroking it more gently than he did earlier. As his lips came near, he kissed the head of Wonho's cock, making Wonho shake a bit in surprise at the feeling of those lips now making contact with his dick. Changkyun just kept kissing it slowly, Wonho moved his hands to grip Changkyun's hair tightly. Changkyun grazed his tongue all over Wonho's dick  _slowly_ , Wonho let out  _oh fuck_ shamelessly as his legs started to quiver at the attention Changkyun was giving to his dick.

It made him feel moist and satisfied, it felt  _good_. He just gripped Changkyun's hair tighter the more Changkyun liked him up and down. He pushed the boy's bangs out the way to reveal his black eyebrows, especially the one that had the piercing on it. Now Wonho never wanted to admit it to him out loud, but he always thought that piercing of Changkyun's added to his charisma and made him look hotter than ever.

But he didn't wanna sound weird and say it out of the blue, even though he called Shownu hot at times, it would slip though.

Changkyun finally took him in  _full_ , his long, thick tongue pressed against Wonho's dick and moisturized it completely. The more Changkyun  _devoured_ him, the more Wonho just started to call him out and say all kinds of words in many different languages. He basically shouted the entire urban dictionary messing around with Changkyun, his bang pushed back which reveal his forehead and made the entire moment even hotter.

"Ch-Changkyun g-go faster  _please_ ," Wonho whined. Changkyun did just that, massaging Wonho's big thighs smoothly and basically making Wonho sing his name against at this point.

"Y-yes...j-just like that...f-fuck," Was all Wonho could let out in between, " _Fuck_ yes Kyunie, oh my  _god_."

His body was so fucking hot as his chest heaved, his moans were loud but it's not like it mattered, Changkyun's studio was soundproof-  _he fucking hoped_. If he was ever this needy in front of anyone, of course he would feel ashamed, he has never stooped low in front of someone. It was only Changkyun who made him nervous, made him quiver, the only boy or person in this world who could make him feel like this.

He was certain of that now.

Changkyun slowly pulled away as a line of drool was in between Wonho's length and his lips. He wiped his lips, kissing the head of Wonho's cock one more time.

"I think you're ready enough," Changkyun let out, starting to pull his joggers down. Wonho looked over at him and saw that he didn't have any underwear on, surprisingly, and he seemed more bigger than Wonho thought he was.

He rested on his elbows, in aw of Changkyun length, "Hey, how big are you?"

Changkyun snickered as he reached for the condom on the side of the bed, "Hy does that matter? You didn't wanna tell me how big you were."

"Okay yeah, but you look just as big as me," Wonho replied, hearing Changkyun blow a raspberry in response. Then he turned around and saw this look on Wonho's face that was pretty soft, almost looked like he was letting out puppy dog eyes and begging Changkyun to answer his questions.

He sighed, "9 inches."

"Oh," Wonho let out. Then his face got red as he looked down at it, " _Oh_."

Changkyun saw that and snickered, "You getting flustered has to be the cutest and most hottest thing ever." He replied, then he smirked, "Keep it up."

"I think you with your bangs out of your face and showing that one pierced eyebrow is the hottest thing ever," Wonho replied, "I think you're very hot Changkyun."

"Really?" Changkyun giggled, "You sure it isn't just the sex Wonho talking or is this really you?"

"This is really me talking," Wonho replied, then thought about it for a second, "Or no, I don't know, maybe it is the sex talking. Who cares, I think this side of you is really hot."

"Guess the rumors were true, sex makes you say crazy things," Changkyun let out, grabbing the lube and putting more of it on Wonho's entrance, "Like, if you were to say  _I'd leave my girlfriend for you to fuck me like this_ then I really would've thought you were drunk."

Wonho poked his lips out in thought, "I-I guess I would. I mean....I don't know. Verdana doesn't really seem sexually attracted to me at all, which is understandable. Plus she's very distant to me lately and I understand this is the first time we just met but like, I don't know, she doesn't even like it when we kiss. She seemed very attracted to you though, but I don't blame her."

"Oh, word?" Changkyun replied, resting his arms on Wonho's knees, "How so?"

"Well... I guess since we're like this it's okay to say that I've somewhat felt attracted to you for a while now," Wonho let out nervously, looking at Changkyun with a small smile, "I just like your charisma on stage, it's like you're a whole nother person and it turns me on a little bit. You're like this flexible man who's great, talented, smooth, sexy, dark. All those balance together and you're just.....wow. Now I see why the monbebes like you a lot."

"Wow," Changkyun let out, giggled to himself, "I suck your dick, finger you, and give you a handjob and you come out and confess to me by saying the gayest shit ever."

Wonho rolled his eyes as Changkyun giggled softly at that. Shortly after, the two of them chuckled lightly at that. Then Wonho stopped laughing shortly and looked up at Changkyun with a cute little small smile as Changkyun looked down at him with a smile right back at him.

You know what, maybe the dangerous, charismatic rapper boy  _wasn't_ so bad after all.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better and less guilty of having sex, I believe that your girlfriend is sleeping with one of the members of WJSN," Changkyun replied. He was expecting Wonho to shout  _WHAT_ while jumping up quickly and attempting to catch her in the act.

But he sighed, "I know. Seola came with me when me and Verdana met at the airport and they've been like,  _really_ touchy."

"Holy shit,  _Seola_?" Changkyun replied, his eyes wide, "Oh hell yeah, that girl is gone."

Wonho sighed at that, "And Verdana is like...bisexual I think, but she's had more girlfriends than boyfriends. I'm her first boyfriend so I thought if I was good enough, she'd probably adjust."

"So you tried to turn a lesbian against her own kind," Changkyun replied, shaking his head, "You know she told me she was a lesbian but she felt uncomfortable with you and has been wanting to break up with you for a while. She thought if you guys saw in each other in person she'd change. Guess not."

"Damn, that sucks," Wonho replied. Then he looked up at Changkyun again, "Guess that means I'm indirectly single."

"Pretty much," Changkyun nodded, "You guys should properly break up though instead of just pushing it off. That might help you out."

"Good plan," Wonho replied, seeing Changkyun just rest the side of his head on his arm which as resting on his knee. He looked so peaceful where he was, Wonho felt comfortable with it now, especially with Changkyun being around. It made him feel more secure than he had before with the boy, especially when they were just talking like normal, finally becoming real friends than just being frenemies.

He liked it.

"Hey," Wonho replied, hearing Changkyun hum in response, "Before I came over, you were writing the lyrics to your mixtape as well."

"I was," Changkyun answered, "What's it to ya?"

He watched as Wonho's face became red, "It was a sexy song and well....were you perhaps...thinking about Kihyun while writing it? I-I'm not jealous or anything, I'm just asking out of curiosity and shit...a-as a friend you know?"

Changkyun widened his eyes at that, then giggled softly, "I get it I get it. Don't worry bunny boy."

Then he turned around, looking down at Wonho with a small smile, "I was just writing how I was feeling, in the midst of making it sexual. It's kinda dark, but all I have so far is the concept. A friend of mine from America offered to sing a part of it for me and we were brainstorming it before he hung up, but I don't know."

"Oh," Wonho let out, "Well what do you have so far?"

"Well...I wanna make a song about bodies coming together as one, both sexually and spiritually...and I wanna censor it in an indirect way that our boss won't understand so it  _can_ be released. Something like...when the sun sets, it looks as if the sun is dipping down in the ocean, meeting together to create a horizon."

"Horizon," Wonho replied, seeing Changkyun look at him quickly, "You should stick with that idea and build your lyrics around the meaning of it. Making it like an R&B song but relaxed, like the type of songs you hear on that Escape Tracks channel on youtube."

Changkyun's eyes widened, "You really think I can pull that off?"

Wonho nodded with a soft smile, "You're a good songwriter Changkyun. If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you can."

Changkyun looked down as he tapped his chin in thought. Then he looked up at Wonho and smiled at the idea, "I'll think about it. You wanna help me write it tomorrow?"

"Sure," Wonho replied, smiling in return. The two looked at each other for a split second, until Wonho finally realized what they were getting into and cleared his throat, "B-but of course, that's tomorrow. Right now, let's bring our bodies together as a horizon-"

"That's so fucking  _gay_ ," Changkyun giggled at that, seeing Wonho's face flush as he registered his words.

Then Changkyun rose up again as he leveled himself up with Wonho's hole, holding him by his thighs. He watched as Wonho adjusting himself, preparing for the next round of hot and heavy sexual contact they were about to have. When he was finished, he looked up at Changkyun with this warm bunny smile that made Changyun blush a little, but he giggled lightly at it.

"You ready baby?" Changkyun replied softly.

Wonho nodded, "Hell yeah."

With that, Changkyun pushed the head of his cock on to Wonho's hole, trying to push in carefully. Wonho squirmed at the small push, biting his bottom lip a little as he shut his eyes tightly. It already felt a little painful and Changkyun hadn't even put his whole length inside him yet. He just breathed slowly, the more Changkyun pushed in and out of him a little bit, getting a bit annoyed and tired of getting teased this whole night.

" _Kyunnnie_ ," Wonho groaned, "What the fuck are you  _doing_?"

"Trying to push in slowly for you," Changkyun rasped.

But Wonho just rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist and pushing him in at full fucking  _force_. His dick hit him  _right_ in the prostate, Wonho's eyes shot open as he groaned lowly, holding tight on to Changkyun's shoulders. The boy before him was breathing heavily too, looking down at Wonho who was holding him with his legs. Until he unlocked them, placing them down again.

"F-fuck," Changkyun rasped, "W-Wonho, what the  _fuck_."

"Just  _fuck_ me already dammit," Wonho ordered, trying his hardest to make it not sound like he as begging or anything like that. He already lost his pride letting Changkyun dominate him all night.

Changkyun started to push himself in and out of Wonho slowly, Wonho's moans returned as Changkyun went at a steady pace. He looked over at Wonho, who's pink bangs were all in his face as he bit his needy lips, keeping his face down at all times. Changkyun moved one of his hands to grasp Wonho's chin, pulling it up to face him.

He smiled, "You're so fucking  _cute_  Wonnie."

Wonho's whole face became red as he looked down embarrassingly.

Then he felt Changkyun start to move in and out of him a bit faster. Wonho huffed, gripping his shoulders tighter than ever as he felt the boy slowly move in him, Changkyun's dick rubbing up against Wonho's pulse walls. Changkyun moved faster, and the faster he went, the harder Wonho gripped and started to call him out as he felt Changkyun ram into him  _hard_ and fast. Changkyun cupped Wonho's ass as their faces were close, breathing heavily on each other.

Changkyun's head just rested in the crook of Wonho's neck, kissing his neck as Wonho wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him  _closer_ , wanting to feel him more than he already was. Changkyun still pumped into him, but he went faster which is what made both boys lose control of themselves entirely. The room was filled with Changkyun rough deep moans against Wonho's soft and beautiful ones, if the man wanted to fucking sing, he could've.

He just held the boy close, " _D-don't stop_ , don't stop, don't stop,  _d-don't fucking stop_."

"I-I'm not," Changkyun rasped, "I wanna stay in you forever, you feel fucking amazing."

"You feel a-amazing t-too....shit," Wonho groaned, grabbing Changkyun's face.

He pulled it closer so their lips could meet in a messy ass kiss that was nothing but two tongues clashing together as Changkyun pushed into him. This whole this was  _messy_ but soft and Wonho felt himself ready to submit to the boy entirely. He had been fighting it this whole time they've been together, regretting it even. But the more they went with it and the way Changkyun guided him through it, he got used to it and  _enjoyed it_.

And having Changkyun inside of him, his dick rubbing up against him, Wonho  _loved_ it.

He was jealous that Kihyun probably got more of Changkyun than anyone and didn't wanna let him go. He wanted Changkyun all to himself, just like this. Didn't matter how or why, Wonho didn't even question his feelings. He just wanted to be with Changkyun, together as  _one_ like this. Like when the sun meets the ocean when it sets.

 _Horizon_.

"Fuck...K-Kyun, I'm so close," Wonho whined, "I feel s-so fucking hot right now. Fuck,  _fuck_."

"Fuck me too," Changkyun grunted, as he pushed in harsher and harder against Wonho who was just moaning shamelessly, "You want me to pull out before I do?"

"N...no," Wonho replied within his moans, "S-stay in there, I wanna feel it."

Changkyun nodded at that as he rammed himself into Wonho,  _hard_ , cumming inside him which made Wonho melt in the sheets. He went at a fast pace he was too heated up to even control with Wonho whines and cries helping him go on and not stop at the pace he was going at. When he hit that  _one_ spot, Wonho's nails went deep in Changkyun's back as Wonho got pushed down.

"H-hit it again," Wonho whined, and Changkyun did just that. "D-do it  _again_."

Changkyun did it again,  _harder_ , "Like  _that_?"

"Y-yeah," Wonho let out in a high pitched whine, feeling Changkyun hit him hard again-  _about 9 times_.

Then it ended. Changkyun and Wonho breathed heavily as the two of them looked at each other with lustful, husky eyes, both painting slowly. Wonho looked  _completely fucked_ , dripping all kinds of hot sweat on his tan skin which fell to on to his man titties. Changkyun was breathing hard looking down at him, sweat dripping down his forehead, chest, and in between his abs.

Abs that Wonho wanted to suck the sweat off of.

"Th-that was hot," Wonho breathed out.

Changkyun nodded, "Yeah, you were amazing baby boy."

"Yeah," Wonho replied, slowly grinning, "Y-you were good too."

Changkyun eventually pulled out, seeing the string of season come out as well. He looked down as his face flushed, then looked up at Wonho who looked at him with wide eyes as well, his whole face red as fuck.

"S-sorry about that," He let out shyly, "I k-kinda came inside you."

Wonho raised an eyebrow, "Kinda doesn't count."

The boy chuckled at that as he reached for his black joggers, "You're right. Let me clean that up." 

Wonho was confused as to what he meant, but he saw Changkyun walk over to his closet, which contained a small bath towel inside it. He came back over and wiped the mess off of Wonho's whole so he could feel a little less exposed than he already did. Which was really nice of him, Wonho just watched him with a small smile as he cleaned him up, as well as the mess on Wonho's stomach.

"You're so gentle with me when you wanna be," Wonho giggled.

Changkyun blew a raspberry, "Well I feel bad. I told you I was gonna be gentle with your first time but I rammed myself into you like a rabid dog."

Wonho sat himself up, pulling Changkyun near. He wrapped his arms around the boy's neck as he pulled himself close, his lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Changkyun kissed him back, of course, taken off-guard with how soft and smooth this kiss was. It was more loving and softer than all their other kisses and made him feel a lot fluffier than he was. But maybe it was just because Wonho was a gentle man-  _literally_.

He pulled away, kissing the boy's nose, "I liked it. Don't worry."

Changkyun's eyes got big. Then he relaxed as he smiled back, "I liked it too."

Wonho nodded, reaching over to grab his shirt and boxers. He stood up to put those on and then turned around to see Changkyun get comfortable in his covers a little bit, seemingly tired. Wonho figured he was tired, it was late and they just had a hot ass sex session, so he'd be tired too in his case. In fact, he was tired as  _fuck_ , all that screaming really wore him out.

But it was too late to go roaming the halls without Hongsik wondering why the hell he was out so late. So Wonho got under the covers with Changkyun. Changkyun turned around and saw him scoot close, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Changkyun smiled, kissing the top of Wonho's head as he turned his lights off, falling asleep with Wonho, who fell asleep right after.

 

 

 

 

**✈**

 

 

 

 

**This is a mess. I'M a mess. They are a mess. We are a mess. Stream Horizon ;)**

 

**I should feel ashamed for writing this oMFG, this is thE DIRTIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN.**


End file.
